Interruptions
by CalleighRox
Summary: Eric and Calleigh are constantly interupted, will they ever get a chance?, please Read & Review, thnks xx, Chap 4 now up, M rating now in play, lol, enjoy xx
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own csi or the characters

**Interruptions**

**Chapter 1 **

Eric and Calleigh headed out of the crime lab with the keys to Horatio's hummer and an assignment slip for a crime scene.

Speed was off in Eric's vehicle and Calleigh's was at a garage being serviced.

Horatio had paperwork to do so had given them the keys to his hummer.

As they approached it Eric caught the gleam in Calleigh's eyes.

'What Calleigh?', he asked her suspiciously,

'Nothing', she told him innocently, but Eric knew better, 'you drive', she told him as she got into the passenger side.

Eric looked shocked, she never just let him drive, she was up to something.

He got into the driver side and set off for the crime scene.

The scene was a way out so it was a bit of a drive.

About half an hour later they were about half way there and in the middle of the everglades.

Calleigh turned to Eric and he saw that gleam in her eyes again. She saw him see it and smiled seductively, biting her lower lip lightly.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing, Calleigh was trying to seduce him while he was driving Horatio's hummer to a crime scene.

She leaned over to his ear and whispered seductively,

'pull over Eric', he raised his eyebrows surprised at her, but he realised she was serious, so he pulled over.

She grinned at her achievement and lay back in the passenger seat, she pulled a lever so the seat went right back, she smiled at Eric, who moved over to her slowly.

He could tell what she wanted, and he knew he wanted to give it to her, he just wasn't sure if he should right then and there.

They were after all, in Horatio's hummer, and on their way to a crime scene.

But he thought sod it, he grinned at her and leaned over to her, he looked deep into her eyes to make sure this was what she wanted.

When he saw it was he leant down closer to her and pressed his lips to hers.

She couldn't suppress the moan that escaped her throat at the contact of his mouth on hers.

She leaned up into the kiss and parted her lips. He leaned down to her more and deepened the kiss.

She reached her arms up and around his neck, pulling him over to her so he was on top of her.

They briefly broke apart for air before Eric crashed his lips back down on Calleigh's.

She ran her hands down his back and gripped his backside tightly, pulling him closer down to her.

He moaned into her mouth at the contact, he ran his hands up her shirt front to touch her breasts.

He had just cupped them in his hands and was deepening the kiss a little more when the radio crackled to life.

It was Dt. Frank Tripp asking where they were.

Eric groaned and sat up, he shifted back over to his seat and picked the radio up.

He told Frank they were on there way and would be there soon.

He put the radio back and Calleigh smiled shyly.

Eric smiled back at her his big cheeky grin, then he started the hummer up again, put it in gear and set off again for the crime scene.

Calleigh was a little disheartened, she had finally worked up the courage to show Eric she liked him,

he had shown he clearly liked her too and she was pleased at that, but she was a little upset they had been interrupted and was wondering if it was a sign.

She sighed and decided she had better give them some space.

They processed the crime scene and got the evidence back to the lab without further incident.

TBC...

A/N: please review, let me know if this is any good, let me know what you think, and whether or not I should continue, thanks xx.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

At the lab Eric and Calleigh were in the trace lab processing the evidence.

They were stood close and both leaning over the evidence, their arms brushed and they looked at each other.

Eric caught Calleigh's eyes and held her gaze.

He slowly leaned down to her,

'Delko', came Speed's voice from outside the lab, Eric and Calleigh pulled apart quickly and Calleigh busied herself with the evidence,

Eric looked up as Speed came around the corner,

'yeah Speed?', Eric answered, trying to sound normal, but secretly miffed him and Calleigh had been interrupted a second time.

Eric helped Speed with what he wanted and Speed left. Calleigh then headed down to firearms to process the gun evidence.

After shift Eric caught up with Calleigh as she was leaving, the garage had brought her car and dropped it off for her,

she was just heading to it when Eric called her from behind, she turned around and smiled, he smiled too.

He was about to ask if she wanted to go out somewhere but her phone rang.

She apologised to Eric and answered it.

It was the Whisky Stop asking her to come and collect her father.

She sighed heavily and told the person on the end of the line she would be there soon.

She told Eric she was sorry, she had somewhere to be and she would see him tomorrow.

He nodded reluctant to leave her, but headed to his own vehicle and headed home,

a little upset that for a third time he and Calleigh had been interrupted, and wondered if he was ever meant to be with her,

he thought maybe the interruptions were a sign, then he shook his head, he was being silly.

He then thought maybe they were interrupted because he wasn't doing it properly.

He had to treat Calleigh right. He smiled as a plan formed in his mind.

He would go home, change, get her some flowers and go to her place.

He would tell her to quickly get ready and take her out somewhere.

If she was in that is, he thought.

He nodded to himself, yes she'll be in, it'll be late and Calleigh probably wasn't the type of person that would go out late when she was at work early the next day.

No, Calleigh was sensible, she would be at home.

He smiled to himself and drove home as quickly as he could.

Calleigh pulled up at the whiskey stop. She sighed as she killed the engine.

She waited a moment before getting out to face her drunken father once again after he promised he'd stop drinking and to once again apologise to the bar staff.

She took a deep breath and got out of her car.

She locked it up and headed inside the bar. She saw her father sitting at the bar chatting away to the bar staff, she could tell he was drunk.

She walked over to him and he acknowledged her presence by greeting her happily,

'lamb chop!', he called to her, and spread his arms out to hug her, Calleigh hugged her father back and helped him off his stool,

'hi dad', he greeted him, 'come on lets get you home', she told him, no anger or disappointment in her voice, but she felt it inside.

She turned to the bar staff and thanked them for taking care of him, and apologised for his behaviour.

She took him to her car and drove him to his home.

She made sure he was safe and headed home to relax, it had been quite a day, she thought, her and Eric had been interrupted three times, maybe they were doing something wrong.

She thought about it as she drove home.

TBC...

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think, and if I should continue, thanks xx.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Eric rushed home quickly as he could without getting a speeding ticket to shower and get changed from his work clothes into something more suitable for going out after work. Eric arrived home in record time. He hastily parked his vehicle and running up the steps to his building and inside his apartment. He showered and changed making sure he looked fine for Calleigh. He took a deep breath as he looked at his reflection, he now felt nervous. He was finally satisfied with how he looked and headed out the door. He stopped off at the flower shop to get Calleigh some flowers.

He pulled up at Calleigh's apartment and saw her car in the parking lot. He took another deep breath, grabbed the bouquet off the front passenger seat and climbed out his vehicle. He climbed the stairs to Calleigh's apartment and nervously approached her apartment door.

Calleigh was sat watching TV when she heard a knock on the front door. She got up and went to the door. She opened it and was surprised to see Eric stood there with a bouquet of flowers. She smiled at the flowers and at how nervous Eric looked, she saw his eyes roam her body and take in the baby pink Pyjama shorts and tank top she was wearing,

'Er.. These are for you', he told her as he handed her the flowers,

'thanks Eric', she thanked him smiling and stepped aside for him to come in. Eric stepped past her into her apartment. She lead him to the coach and said he could sit, she would just be a moment she just had to put the flowers in water.

A minute or two later Calleigh came back in and sat on the couch next to him, she asked him what was up, why he had come round.

'I…er…', he starts and Calleigh smiles, 'it was a tough case, I…er, I just wanted company thought maybe you might too', he shrugged, Calleigh smiled again.

'thanks Eric, I could use some company', she told him smiling brightly, she snuggled closer to him, he brought his arm up and lay it behind her and she nestled into him and lay her head on his chest. There was a film on the TV, but neither of them was really watching it. Eric looked down to Calleigh as she looked up, he held her gaze for a moment, He then leant down towards Calleigh, she watched his lips with her eyes as they got closer to her lips, they both closed their eyes for the contact just as Eric's cell phone rang. Eric sighed heavily and pulled away to answer it, he checked the caller ID, it was Speed.

'Hey Speed, what's up?', Eric asked, he answered shortly but tried not to be too harsh to Speed, it wasn't his fault, he didn't know he was going to interrupt.

'Hey Delko, I just needed your expertise on this piece of evidence', he told Eric, Eric helped Speed and they hung up after 'byes' and 'see ya tomorrows' . Eric closed his phone and put it back in his pocket, but the moment was ruined, they both knew it. They sat for a moment in an uncomfortable silence, Calleigh finally spoke,

'you want a drink or something?', she asked cheerily,

'sure', Eric replied,

'beer okay?', she asked him, Eric nodded and smiled, Calleigh smiled back, her southern charm radiating from that smile made Eric's stomach flip. They were back to the easiness of friends again, Eric was relieved. Calleigh came back with two bottles of opened beer and handed one to Eric, she sat back down into him again as she sipped her beer. Eric's stomach flipped again as he felt her figure against his.

After a few minutes of sitting like this and chatting about the TV show they were watching just because it was on the channel it was on, Eric looked to Calleigh and caught her gaze again. Calleigh smiled shyly and looked away, Eric cupped her chin and brought her face up to his again. He leaned down and

"riing", Eric's cell phone went off again, he checked the caller ID, it was Horatio, he figured he would probably be called in if he answered it this was supposed to be his night off, he wasn't on call, he figured if it was important he would call Calleigh and they would both go in. Eric waited for it to stop ringing then turned it off. He turned back to Calleigh and leant in to kiss her for the third time that night.

He leant down and captured her lips in a passionate, heated embrace that left them both breathless with desire. Calleigh leant up closer to Eric, he gently pulled her onto his lap, she positioned herself so she is now straddling his lap. She can feel him become hard beneath her and kissed him again, deeply, she parted her lips so his tongue could delve into her mouth and explore. Eric's tongue entered Calleigh's mouth and duelled with Calleigh's tongue for a moment, while tasting and exploring her mouth.

A/N: want me to continue, review lemme know wat you think, thanks, xx


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Ok, here it is, chap 4, kinda graphic, lol, M rating here, lol, enjoy Heartagram69, and Tipproo, lol, here you are too, finaly get on wit it, plz enjoy, an plz dnt forget to read and review.

**Interuptions Chapter 4 **

Calleigh leant into Eric as the kisses got deeper, they are lost in each other and almost don't hear Calleigh's cell phone ringing. When they do they reluctantly part and Calleigh leans over to grab it, on the caller ID its Horatio,

'hi H, what's up?',

'Hey Cal, are you busy?',

'kind of, yeah', Cal told him, 'why?', she asked, cringing, now she knew he was going to ask her to come in,

'I need you to come in, Eric isn't picking up, and now his cell his off', he told her,

'can't you call Speed?', Calleigh asked him,

'maybe', Horatio replied, Eric was sat close enough to hear the whole conversation, he plucked the cell out of Calleigh's hand and put it to his ear,

'thanks H', he said, and hung up, Calleigh gasped open mouthed, Eric just smirked, he would have loved to have seen Horatio's face, but it was worth missing to be with Calleigh.

He turned the phone off, tossed it to the side and pulled her down to another kiss. Calleigh kissed him back deeply, then she pulled back and stood up, she pulled him up with her and headed to the bedroom, Eric followed.

She gently pulled him onto the bed with her and he willingly climbed on, they kept their eyes locked on each others the whole time, communicating silently what they both wanted.

Calleigh then gently pulled Eric over so he was on his back and she was sat straddling him again, she leant down and kissed his lips softly and deeply causing him to moan softly.

She began to undo his shirt buttons, she undid them slowly, enjoying the torture it was to him. She undid the last button then slid the shirt off his shoulders and part way down his arms so it stopped and he was stuck. She giggled and leant down and kissed his chest all over.

She kissed down his chest to his lower abdomen, when she came to his belt she leant up and undid it slowly, then she slowly pulled it out of each belt loop one at a time.

Eric was trying to keep himself together as she undressed him, she turned him on so much he thought he was going to burst. Hs erection was straining to be released from his pants.

Calleigh ran her hand over the bulge and Eric moaned, she was making it very hard for him. She giggled and leant up to kiss his lips again softly before going back down to his pants.

She undid them and pulled them down and off, releasing his erection, Calleigh's eyes lit up at the size. Eric smirked at her. She looked back up him, she kissed her way back up his chest and to his mouth.

He used his legs to gently flip her over onto her back so he was now on top, he then shrugged the shirt off his arms and gently pinned her arms above her head.

He leant down and kissed her neck and moved down to just above her thin white tank top. He used one of his hands to gently pin both her arms above her head while he removed her tank top with the other. He released her arms while the tank top came off then pinned her again.

He leant down and kissed her chest above her strapless bra, Calleigh moaned as he did, he slipped his hand round her back and undid her bra clasp, he slipped it off and tossed it on the floor. He then leant down and took one of her breasts into his mouth, his free hand massaging the other breast.

His hand holding Calleigh's arms came down and held the breast he had in his mouth while he teased, licked and sucked at it.

Calleigh's hands found their way to Eric's hair, she ran her fingers through his soft dark hair as he pleasured her. He kissed his way down her chest across her flat stomach and stopped at her waistline to undo her trousers. He slid them down along with her panties and kissed his way down the inside of her thighs as he slid them down slowly. He got them off and tossed them onto the floor.

They were now completely naked, Eric sat back and admired her perfect body for a moment before she sat up and pulled him back down to her in a passionate, heated kiss that left them both breathless with desire.

Eric leaned over her and looked into her eyes again, he waited a moment to make sure she was sure, she bucked her hips up to him indicating she was sure, and he entered her slowly.

She gasped as he slowly slid inside of her, he gave her a moment to get used to him, then he started to gently rock into her, deeper.

She bit her lower lip and tilted her head back, she just revelled in him being inside her and savoured every moment. She looked back up to him and into his eyes, he leant down and captured her lips, she moaned into his mouth as he started to get faster.

She started to cry out his name, telling him to go faster, harder. Eric complied, her moans and cries only stimulating him further. He could feel her coming to a climax as she tightened around him, he could also feel himself ready to explode inside her. Calleigh screamed his name as she felt her orgasm and he came inside her at the same time. Eric collapsed on top of her, careful not to crush her and they both just lay trying to catch their breath. He then pulled back and looked into her eyes, she smiled her dazzling smile and he grinned. He leant down and captured her lips with his own, then slowly withdrew himself from her. He lay down next to her and pulled her tightly against him. She snuggled up to him and they got under the covers on the bed and drifted off to a peaceful, relaxed sleep.

**XxX EnD XxX**

A/N: There you are, i'm gonna end it there, but if you really want a sequel or something i can think about it, lol :P, umm, i have lotsa uva stories to update too, but i can try, jus need inspiration, lol :P, plz Review, thnx,


End file.
